Fallout 1/2: Post Nuclear Mayhem
by ScaryDan
Summary: A fusion of Ranma 1/2 and the CRPG's Fallout 1 and 2. Gore and fluff goodness!
1. Prologue

FALLOUT ½: Post Nuclear Mayhem!

By Creepy D

And so it begins…

"Destroy the mind, destroy the body

but you cannot destroy the heart.

Destroy the mind, destroy the body

But you CANNOT destroy the heart."

-- "An Ode to No One"

Smashing Pumpkins

Prologue

Ranma trudged through the barren wasteland. He was alone now, and had been for a couple years. His father's often-misguided judgement and gruff tenderness were gone, rotting in the wasteland, along with the knowledge of home. Genma had not been the best of fathers, but he was all Ranma had had. Now, only revenge had any meaning in Ranma's life. Revenge against the men that had killed his father and robbed Ranma of the chance to find his home and mother.

**********************

"Ranma, my boy, I have been selected to look for a place to relocate the other vault-dwellers. You are going to come with me, and continue to train in the ways of the School of Indiscriminate Grappling."

"Where are we going, pop?" asked the 8-year old boy.

"We are going to leave the vault and go north, probably. We must find a city, or at least land that will allow all of our people to live peacefully, outside these thick walls."

"Are you going to come with us, mother?"

"No, Ranma, I must stay here. I would only be a hindrance out there to you. I want you to promise me, son, that you will learn all you can from your father, and become a man amongst men. I will be waiting for you," said Nodoka, as she smiled down at her little boy. "I want you to promise me that you will find me a nice place to live!"

"Anything for you, okaasan. I promise to be a man!"

**********************

A camp loomed in the distance. It looked to be deserted, but Ranma could sense life. "Feh. Those bastards think they can escape me. I will honor your memory, Father! I will kill them all! I will make them pay for killing you and enslaving me!" he whispered fiercely to the small pendant he wore looped about his neck.

**********************

"Ranma, come here."

The little guy stopped his kata, and hurried over to his father. He wondered what was going on, since his father had been very quiet the last few hours.

"Son, I want you to have this. It's a pendant, and it contains the access codes to Vault 13, our home. If anything happens to me, I want you to have this, so you can get back into our home."

"But…I…I…" stammered the small boy.

"Don't argue with me, boy! It's just a precaution. Nothing's going to happen to me. Now get back to your exercises!"

**********************

The Raider never saw what killed him. Ranma's hands encircled his throat, and all that could be heard in the still night was a soft *snap*. Ranma lowered the Raider carefully to the ground and looked for his next target. The next victim was not as lucky as the first. The spiked knuckles on Ranma's fists found the guards belly and face. His head exploded into gory bits, splattering brain on Ranchan's combat leather jacket. Heavy leather combat boots, an old American design, found another guard in the back, snapping his spine.

**********************

"Ranma! Pay attention! How can you ever become a Grandmaster in our family school if you are always looking at that gun?"

"But dad, what good are your fists if someone shoots you before you can get close enough to hit them?"

Genma sighed. "Look boy. I haven't taught you this because you have not been able to control your chi enough to even attempt. A chi blast will move faster than a gun, and is about the same as being hit with a Gauss energy rifle charge."

Genma shot his fists toward a small tree. "Hiryuu Seikou!"

A bright blue energy blast flew from the older man's hands, and destroyed the tree.

"Wow! Will you teach me that?" yelled the small boy happily.

"In time, my son. For now you do not have the control necessary to try. Now practice your katas, while I fix us some dinner."

**********************

Ranma abandoned all pretense of sneaking. He pulled out a .44 Desert Eagle Magnum, a gun that had once been his master's, and started shooting. The first three Raiders that ran towards him all took a couple of slugs, which punched through leather armor and flesh with ease, bursting in a shower of blood out of exit wounds.

Another couple of Raiders jogged up, lining Ranma up in their rifle sights. One was felled by the gun, but when Ranma trained it on the last guard, all he heard was a *click, click*.

"Damn. Fuck it! Take this asshole! Mouko Takabisha!" 

The guard flew back about 10 yards and landed on his back, a smoking hole in the center of his chest. His sightless eyes looked towards the heavens as a bit of blood trickled out of his mouth.

**********************

Ranma bolted awake, and realized that he was tied up.

"What the fuck? Oyaji?"

Someone smacked him across the face. Ranma mouth exploded in pain as a spray of blood hit the ground next to him.

"Shut up kid. Yur ol' man's dead. He was too ol' for the kind a work yur gonna be doin'. Yur a slave now, 'n yur gonna 'bey me, or I'll kill ya. Got it?" said a dirty middle-aged guy, with a few days stubble on his face.

"What? I'm gonna kill you bastard as soon as I get these ropes off! I'm gonna rip off your head and shit down your neck bastard!"

Another blow, this time with the butt of a rifle silenced him.

"Here we are. 'Ey you! Gimme a hand 'ere, 'n lets dump 'im 'n 'is cage!"

Another man, a bit younger, came up, and together, the slavers dumped Ranma in a pen. They locked the door, and went into a hut nearby.

**********************

Ranma lit a fire in the middle of the tents. He looked a last time around the meager dwellings of the Raiders, then dipped a branch into the flames. Once the fire caught, he lifted the torch and went to every tent, lighting them on fire. He threw down the branch and walked out of the encampment. He stopped a few hundred yards away, and stared into the flames.

**********************

"Escape! The slaves are escaping!" screamed a guard as he ran into the compound.

Ranma ran from cage to cage, blasting of the locks with a small chi-blast. When the guard was a few meters away from him, he turned and shot a full Mouko Takabisha into the guard's face. Ranma ran to the last cage as the slavemaster and his two bodyguards ran into the slave compound. Ranma broke the lock on the last cage and helped an elderly woman out. He turned and shot a chi-blast at one of the bodyguards.

"Bastard! I told you I'd kill you! I will end all your kind, one by one if I have to!"

"Ya gonna die 'ere, slave!" yelled the slavemaster.

Ranma ran toward the pair. He jumped over them and landed, exploding into a roundhouse that smacked heavily into the bodyguard's head. The body fell to the ground, the head bent at an unnatural angle.

"Looks like it's just you and me motherfucker…" hissed Ranma.

"Looks like it, slave!"

The slavemaster aimed his .44 at Ranma's head. Ranma just stood there in a ready stance, waiting for a signal to move.

The muscles in the slavemaster's forearm flexed and Ranchan exploded into action. He dodged the bullet and spun a kick into the man's hand, dislodging the gun. The slavemaster's mouth dropped open as Ranma's fist sped right into it and out the back of the man's head.

The old woman had stayed to watch the fight. She hobbled over to the gun. She stared it a moment, picked it up, then slowly walked over to Ranma.

"Here you go boy," she cackled. "So you do Martial Arts? I used to do them before the War. If you are ever in the area, stop by my village of Amazons, Arroyo."

"Thank you, old one," replied Ranma. 

She winked at him. "The names Cologne, boy."

**********************

Ranma turned away from the fiery spectacle, and trudged through the barren wasteland.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1-1

FALLOUT ½: Post Nuclear Mayhem

By Creepy D

And so it continues…

"I'm too depressed to go on

You'll be sorry when I'm gone

I never conquered, rarely came

16 just held such better days

Days when I still felt alive"

--"Adam's Song"

Blink 182

Chapter 1

Part 1

Ranma stared at his surroundings. The simple village had a few huts, but was dominated by tents and lean-tos. Elder Cologne, a woman he had met at a slave camp, had brought him to her village, Arroyo.

"Old one, I must take my revenge upon all slavers. I will not allow what happened to us to happen to any other person."

"In time, my son. Do you not wish to hone your skills and be able to take on all manner of vermin in this land and win? My people will help you to do this. We are Martial Artists, as well."

"Hmm…I suppose I could learn some more advanced tech's. Ah, one more question Elder-- Why did the slaver's take you, when they killed my father for being to old?"

"I believe they wanted to lure the young ones from my village, and ensnare them, child. Hush now, while I introduce you to your new master. Lo Shan is a martial artist, and, I believe, a bit better than you. You will learn much under her eye." 

Cologne pointed towards a middle-aged woman, with bright green hair. The woman was about Ranma's height, a sharp contrast to the shriveled old woman by his side.

"Didn't you say you used to practice Martial Arts, Elder?" asked the boy.

"I did, my son, but that was well over a hundred years ago. My old bones just can't keep up anymore, though I dare say I could have wiped the floor with you. I will coach, but on the finer parts of the Art. Meditation, chi blasts, shiatsu, that sort of thing, Ranma."

The Lo Shan walked over to the pair, and stared Ranma straight in the eyes.

"Kid, when I get through with you, every Raider in the land will fear you. Then you will be able to get your revenge."

Ranma cracked a small smile. "Let's get to it, then."

*******************

One year later:

"Elder, I believe that it is time for me to seek my revenge."

Ranma knelt down next to Cologne, in her hut. She looked in his eyes, and realized he was right. The boy, no, Man, was now able to consistently beat every Martial Artist in the village. They had nothing left to teach him.

"Child, child, child…Do not rush things. The slavers will still be there tomorrow. You still must learn patience and tactics. But these are best learned on the battlefield, and will be known better. But, I am rambling. Forgive me. Ranma, our village is located in the very north of the land. I would suggest you leave for the Den, a city to the southeast. Here, take this device, it will aid you in your travels."

Cologne handed Ranma a PIPboy. He took it from her and placed it about his wrist. He looked down at her, instinctively knowing she had more to say.

"Also, take these. The pistol is a .44 Magnum Desert Eagle. It was our slavemaster's. The very one you kicked out of his hand. I have some armor for you too, a Combat Leather Jacket. It was my husband's, and I believe it is fitting for you to now wear it."

Ranma reverently put on the jacket, and tucked the pistol into the waste band of his army fatigues. He turned to look at a small mirror the old Amazon had, and smiled.

"Yes, that looks good. Elder, thank you for these gifts. I know how important and valuable they must be to you. I will wear the jacket with pride, knowing your husband wore it. The pistol will be an excellent reminder of what I am fighting against."

Cologne smiled, and said, "They do look good on you, my son. Wear them with pride. Please, Ranma, I want you to promise me that you will return to us when you have found your home and completed your vendetta." She coughed heavily for a minute, then continued, "I would like nothing more than for you to bring your fellow Vault-dwellers here. This will be a perfect place for them. I want you to come back and start a family. I want some grandbabies to play with before I die."

Ranma chuckled, and said, "Cologne, I believe you will outlive those Grandbabies. I promise, on my honor as a Martial Artist, to return to Arroyo, and start a family." He grinned. "Will that do?"

She poked him with her staff and replied, "Get out of here, and end all that slavery. But hurry up. I'm serious about those kids."

Ranma bowed and left the tent.

*******************

Part 2 coming soon. 

What? No Mousse or Shampoo in the Amazon village? Any of you who are fans of the Fallout games can probably guess where they are. Kasumi will be making an appearance in the next chapter, along with Ucchan. Even Ryouga may make an entrance. Akane should be along in Ch. 2 Part 1. 


	3. Chapter 1-2

FALLOUT ½: Post Nuclear Mayhem

By Creepy D

And so it continues…

"We don't bother anyone

We keep to ourselves

The mailman visits each of us

In time

Gotta live, gotta live, gotta live

In Shit Towne

Gotta live, gotta live, gotta live

In our town"

"Shit Towne"

Live

Chapter 1

Part 2

Ranma looked around himself. The Den was dirty, diseased, and rotting. The stench of dead dreams and dying people assaulted his nostrils. He made his way through the gate, and headed in the direction of a semi-decent looking property. The sign outside proclaimed the place as "Kasumi's" in large neon characters.

"Well, looks as good as any," he mumbled to himself. As he walked around a few jet-addicts, he marveled at the difference between Arroyo and the Den. While the Den was not, for the most part, composed of tents, as Arroyo, the Amazon village was much cleaner as drugs and prostitution were not socially acceptable.

Ranma reached out for the handle on the door of Kasumi's. A sudden heat at his back made him turn. A large man, about his age, was glaring at him and emitting a deep crimson battle aura.

"You had better not be here for Ucchan," the man growled. "She's mine, and I'll kill anyone who touches her, so you had best be lookin' for some other girl."

"Uh…Don't worry, I'm just here for a drink, and maybe some information. Um…Who's Ucchan?" asked Ranma.

"She's my girl. She's the best okinamiyaki cook in these parts. Since, you're not here for her, I guess I should introduce myself," said the man, as his battle-aura dispersed. "The name's Ryouga. I'm a traveler, and hang out around the Den. I hire myself out to merchants and what-not, but there hasn't been much work lately."

Ranma stuck out his hand and shook Ryouga's proffered hand. "Hmm... You're a Martial Artist, ne? I may have need of an ally. Tell me, are there any slaver's in this city?"

Ryouga chuckled, and said, "Buy me a drink, and I'll tell you all about the dumb fuckers."

The two entered Kasumi's and moved to the bar. A pretty woman moved up to them. She was a little older than the men, but had a gentle air that made her appear a bit motherly.

Welcome to Kasumi's bar and brothel. "What can I get you boys? Oh my! Is that you, Ryouga? Your hair has gotten a little long in the *Three* months you have been missing. You are going to get in from Ucch-"

Another woman burst out from what Ranma guessed was the kitchen. "Ryouga! Where have you been? I have been lookin' everywhere for you! Three months, sugar! Three months! What the FUCK do you think you are doing? Get over here! Now!"

Ryouga sheepishly turned to Ranma. "I'll be back in an hour or two, to, ah, talk, but I've, ah, got to go take care of something, um… yeah! Bye!"

Ryouga jumped over the bar and swept Ukyou up in his arms. He then turned and bounded up some stairs next to the kitchen door, while Ukyou started to giggle. Kasumi turned to Ranma and shrugged.

"Well, now that's out of the way, why don't you tell me your name?" She smiled at him, and continued, "I mean, they are going to be a while, and I don't have any other customers, so why don't you have a drink and tell me your story?"

Ranma smiled a bit, and started his story. "Well, I guess it all started when I left the Vault with my dad…"

**********************

"…And I left there a few months ago, to hunt and kill all slavers and raiders."

"Hmm… So you are looking for a Vault? I know of the location of a Vault. Vault 9 has had a few people come to the city, but they have many defenses to keep people out. But that's just what Ryouga told me. You'd have to talk to him." Kasumi looked down at the glass she was polishing. "So you have also sworn revenge against all slavers. There is a slave guild in this town. A woman named Kodachi runs it. She is pure evil, and, I believe, quite insane."

When Ranma heard Kasumi tell him about Kodachi, his entire body flashed with a brilliant crimson battle aura. In a dead voice he asked her one word. "Where?"

Kasumi almost fainted from the sheer power he displayed. She stuttered an answer out, "On..On the E-East side o-of the D-d-d-den, you'll see the g-g-guards."

**********************

The guards posed no challenge for Ranma's rage. The four posted outside all died, faces and guts displaying large bloody holes, where Ranma's fists went right through. 

A deep chuckle started in his throat. The guards in the parlor of the guild also never had a chance. Of the four, two had a couple slugs apiece, creating large bloody holes where their eyes had once been. Another had his head completely crushed by a heavy blow from one of Ranma's combat boots. The last one tried to run, and actually reached the door before a Mouko Takabisha blew him through the door and deposited his smoking corpse at Kodachi's feet.

The sound of five guns being cocked didn't register in Ranma's berserk brain, but the maniacal laughter emanating from the cruel woman in front of him did.

"Oh, marvelous! Simply marvelous! You will be the finest specimen I have collected! I think I may keep you for my self. I am not above keeping a few pleasure slaves around." She looked at her men. "Put those guns away. I want this one alive!"

Her men all reluctantly sheathed their weapons, and formed a circle around him. Ranma stood there, a tiny smile on his lips. His battle aura flared.

Two seconds later, all the men were dead, their blood staining the walls a deep red. Only their sightless eyes beheld Ranma forcing Kodachi down to her knees, his pistol behind her left ear, and the quick crack of the .44 ending the slave trade in the Den.

**********************

Ranma made his way to the bar and sat down. He looked at Kasumi. She looked at him. He looked at himself. She was still looking at him.

"I guess I should go wash up somewhere, huh?"

She came around the bar and marched up to his side. Kasumi raised her hand and smacked him as hard as she could. "Bastard! You scared me half to death when you burst out of here! I was worried sick about you! And then here you come, waltzing back in here, covered in blood and you sit down on my nice clean stool? Up! Up! Up! Get upstairs and shower! Then get down here so I can yell at you some more! Move!"

**********************

Ranma came down the stairs and saw Kasumi, Ucchan, and Ryouga all sitting around a table. He made his way over and sat down between Ukyou and Kasumi.

"I sent the girls away for the night and closed up so we can all talk. So you really destroyed the slave guild. I suppose now you want the location of Vault 9." Kasumi got up and stood looking out the front window. I have asked Ryouga to accompany you, since he knows the way. I also programmed the location into your PIPboy while I washed your clothes. Just in case Ryouga gets lost." 

Ukyou affixed Ryouga with an evil glare. "He tends to do that from time to time. Dumb bastard."

Kasumi turned back to Ranma. "I want you to take care of yourself. I have only known you a few hours, but I already feel like I have known you in some past life. You feel like some hotheaded younger brother or something. Anyways, it doesn't matter. You two can leave in the morning. Now go get some rest. You are going to have a long day tomorrow."

Ch. 2 Part 1 coming soon. Probably Saturday. Or Sunday.

Hmmm…. Next Chapter will see Akane entering the picture and a beautiful love blossoming! Well, not really, but we get to see the seeds planted. A little more violence, a little nudity, a little strong language, and a bit of WAFF between two strangers. The 'fic will be getting good soon, or maybe it will continue to plod along in all it's wonderful mediocrity. Oh yeah—If anyone would like to be a pre-reader for this and maybe some other 'fics, just let me now. It will be appreciated. Also, if anyone would like me to include a glossary (like the one in Biker ½-- An excellent 'fic, by the way, one of my favorites!) of items and places from Fallout (since most people aren't familiar with the gameworld) just let me know.


	4. Chapter 2-1

FALLOUT ½: Post Nuclear Mayhem

By Creepy D

And so it continues…

"17 seconds of compassion

17 seconds of peace

17 seconds to remember love is the energy

behind which all is created

17 seconds to remember all that is good

17 seconds to forget all your hurt and pain

17 seconds of faith

17 seconds to trust you again

17 seconds of radiance

17 seconds to send a prayer up

17 seconds is all you really need."

--Smashing Pumpkins

Chapter 2

Part 1

Ranma sighed. The minute he had taken his eyes off Ryouga, the eternally lost boy disappeared. "Oh well, at least Kasumi programmed the location of the Vault into my PIPboy…"

**********************

When Ranma arrived at the entrance to Vault 9, he noticed a few lasers turrets that had been blown up. The door to the vault also looked like it had been blown up. A few scattered rounds of JHP 5 mm littered the entrance, along with a few dead men who, judging by the blue suits, had been vault-dwellers. Their eyes stared at Ranma, when he passed, blood pooling at his feet.

The inside was not much better. Ranma saw a few dead men who looked to be Raiders, and more dead vault-dwellers. He made his way to the elevator, and stepping in, pushed the button for level 2.

Level 2 was no different than the first, and Ranma saw no evidence of life. The level looked to be the living quarters of the vault-dwellers, and saw many people who had been murdered in their own beds. The resonant tang of death seeped into Ranma's nostrils. "This happened recently," he muttered to himself. "I bet the bastards are on the next level…"

The deep rage within Ranma started to take a life of it's own, just as it had before, whenever he saw injustice. He backtracked to the elevator and pressed the last button, Level 3. When the doors opened, Ranma surprised a guard. A quick punch to the man's neck left him choking against the bile trying to pass his crushed windpipe.

Another guard, hearing the choking, came running out of a room up the hall. Ranma drew his .44 and shot the man in the head. The rage was now in control. Ranma burned with a bright crimson battle-aura as he pounded into the room.

What he saw there pushed him over the edge. The raiders had knocked a young woman out and were in the process of cutting off her vault-suit with a combat knife. A small pool of blood had formed around her head, originating at a cut on her forehead. With an inhuman battle cry, Ranma started shooting. The man with the knife took an entire clip to the head, blowing bloody chunks all over the girl. The other four men looked up and drew their weapons. One man started firing his SMG while Ranma punched through his comrade's chest. The SMG's bullets ricocheted of the walls and computer in the room.

Ranma fed all his rage into a chi blast. "Mouko Takabisha!" he roared, as the blast separated another Raider's torso from legs. Ranma blurred, and the man with the SMG found him inside his defenses. Ranma felt his left fist exit out the back of the man's skull, as his right crushed the SMG, the metal oozing out between his fingers.

The last man turned and pointed a hunting rifle at the woman. "Move and I'll blow her fucking bitch brains out, motherfucker!" he screamed. The Rage within Ranma turned from a red-hot beserker into and ice-blue fury.

"Why did you do this? Why does your kind continue to kill and rape and murder and steal and enslave? Why? Do you think that no one will stop you? What is the fucking matter with you? WHY!?!?"

The man sneered, "Why do you protect these people? What do you get out of it? Now, whatta you gonna do? If you move, I'll kill this delicious-looking little beauty. So what's it gonna be, punk?"

Ranma stared at the man, then disappeared. The Raider gawked at the empty space then felt a light tap on his shoulder. He stupidly turned around, and his eyes met the spiked knuckles Ranma wore. "That was a dumb move, asshole…" Ranma muttered.

He looked at the young woman. "Jesus, what a mess. At least I got here before anything happened…"

**********************

Ranma took the elevator back down to Level 2. He looked through a few rooms before finding one that did not have a murdered citizen in it. He gently put the unconscious girl down on the bed and set about tending the large cut on her head. After he had fixed it up as best he could, he took off his combat leather jacket and draped it over her nude chest. Then Ranma sat back and waited for her to regain consciousness.

"Uhnnhh…Where am I?" moaned the girl as she tried to sit up.

Ranma leapt to with an exclamation. "Oh! Hey! Don't sit up, you'll only aggravate your wound! Please miss! Don't strain yourself."

The girl glared at him. "Who are you? What did you bastards do to me? I'll kill you if you touched me! Where's my father?"

Ranma blushed, and said, "Umm…I didn't touch you except to tend to your head wound, and I don't know where your father is, I think everyone else is dead…I stopped the Raiders before they could do anything to you, I think. My name is Ranma, miss..?" He looked away. "Umm…You also don't have a shirt on, so um, please don't sit up, or my coat will fall off, miss."

The girl stared at him. "What do you mean everyone's dead? They can't be!" She tried to get up again, but fell back on the cushions. She stared up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, my name is Akane. I believe you, but Jesus Christ. All my friends and family, all the people in the vault, dead…" She started to sob.

Ranma was at a loss. He knew how to fight and kill, but not how to comfort a half-nude, *extremely* pretty girl who obviously needed someone to comfort her. He awkwardly placed his arms around her and tried to make soothing noises. "Shh…it's ok…at least you are alive…The other Vault-dwellers would want you to be happy that you can still see another day. I, um, killed all the Raiders, so your people are avenged, and, um, are you done crying yet?"

Akane looked at him with wonder. "You killed all the Raiders? How many? What kind of weapons did you use? Can you teach me to fight like that? My Father would never teach me to fight, though he was a fine Martial Artist in his day. I want to be that strong to protect others so this will never happen again!"

"Um, I killed about 5, and it was mostly with my fists, and I suppose I could teach you, if you really wanted it…" He stuttered, "Um…m-m-maybe you sh-sh-should p-p-p-put on a sh-shirt…"

Akane blushed, and stammered, "Y-yeah…"

Ranma got up and said, "I'll be outside the room, try to find something to wear..." and then ducked out the door.

Akane looked after him and murmured, "kawaii…"

Ranma leaned against the door and muttered, "kawaii…"

**********************

Akane peeked out the door and saw Ranma leaning against the wall. "Here's your jacket," she said, and started to hand it to him.

Ranma looked at what she had found to wear. She was still wearing the tight vault pants, and had found a *really* tight white shirt to replace her ripped blue one. Akane brushed away a bit of drool that had started to form on his bottom lip. She poked him, hard. 

"RANMA!" she yelled in his ear.

"Aaugh!" he yelled, as he jumped back a few feet.

"Here's your jacket," Akane said softly.

"Oh, Akane! You startled me! Um…Hold on to it until we find you something else. It's a harsh world out there, and that will protect you a bit."

She flashed him a smile, "Thanks! We need to get out of here, before…well, let's get a move on. You need to teach me, after all!"

Ranma's heart melted at that smile, "Yeah, I guess we should…"

End Part 2-1


	5. Chapter 2-2

FALLOUT ½: Post Nuclear Mayhem

By ScaryDan

And so it continues…

"Soon ends our stay here and it's been fun

So tonight I'll raise my glass to us

"Cause we talked so much I think we filled this ashtray twice

And I'm pretty sure we emptied every bottle in the place

So…Let's walk home. Let's be afraid

I want to grab you by the arms and kiss you so hard

Let's do it right here under this streetlight

I want it now, somehow I forgot how…"

"You've Got So Far to Go"

-- Alkaline Trio

Ranma stared at Vault 9's main computer. The mainframe was full of bullet holes. One corner looked to have been melted with a ki-blast. The hunk of wires and metal would not be starting up…ever again. He turned and walked out of the room to the elevator, his shoulders slumped, and head hung low. 'Oh Mother…When will this be over? I need to see you, to tell you so much.'

A sigh echoed in the empty room.

*****************

Ranma looked around the entrance to the vault. 'God, what a mess…' he thought, as he gazed at all the dead bodies.

He turned around to Akane, who has leaning against the wall, as if it could support her in this horror. "We…I…I can't leave until I've done something about these bodies, Ranma…Will you help me bury them or something?" She shivered. "Especially my dad…I…He's all that I had, I can't just leave him there!"

Ranma walked over to her and hesitantly put his arm around her. "How about we bury your dad out here, and put everyone else in one of the rooms upstairs, then lock the door? It could be a kind of mass-mausoleum or something. I…I didn't know your dad, Akane, but I'm sure he would've liked it out here, with the sun shining, even if it is kind of desolate."

Akane looked up at him and smiled one of her amazing smiles. "Thank you, Ranma…"

*****************

Ranma wiped his hands on his pants as he stood up from the fresh grave. He had placed the grave facing east, to the rising sun. 'Akane should like that…' he thought. He turned around, sensing Akane behind him.

"Hey, I got your dad all buried."

"Thanks, Ranma. What do we do know?"

Ranma walked over to her. "Well, if we leave now, we can probably make it to The Den before nightfall. Kasumi's got rooms we can stay in…"

Akane looked down at her feet. "So who's Kasumi? Your girlfriend?"

"No! No, she's the owner of, well, uh, "Kasumi's!" It's a hotel and bar…"

"Oh…well, thank you for helping me out with, um, everything," she murmured. Akane walked over to Ranma and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She turned and walked off towards The Den. She called back over her shoulder at the stunned Ranma, "Hey pervert! Don't just stand there! We have to get to The Den before dark!" 

Ranma pinched his nostrils shut. "Dad waz do uncude!" HE took off running after her. "Ey domboy! Da Den is de odder way!"

A giggle floated back on the breeze, destroying a part of the deathly silence that covered the land.

*******************

"Hey Kasumi! I'm back, and I've found a friend!"

Ranma dashed into the bar. Ryouga was siting at the counter, and Ukyou was yelling at him about something. Ukyou looked up. "Oh hey Ranma. Kasumi is out talking to Tsubasa. She'll be back in a bit. This pig wandered back in here a couple of days ago, so Kasumi was really worried about you." Ukyou got a good look at Akane. "Wow, you sure are a pretty one, sugar. Nice find Ranma." She leered at him. "She been keeping you up at night?"

Ranma turned as red. "No... What…I mean…SHUT UP!"

"Hey no problem, hon." She turned back to Akane, and said, "You know, girl, with a name like Ranma, you could probably do a lot worse…" At this, Akane also turned red.

"Ucchan, I said Shut Up! And don't be too hard on the pig. That'd interrupt your fun." He winked at Ryouga. "See ya, Pig!"

Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and led her outside. "We'll go find you some weapons and clothes, then I'll introduce you to Kasumi, okay?"

Akane just nodded. "Your friends sure are perverts, Ranma. Must have got like that from hanging around you."

Ranma just sighed. "And here I thought I had found a cute girl, but I find an uncute tomboy inste-" He was rudely cut off by a punch to the head.

"See! I know a little already!"

*****************

Ranma and Akane exited the shop. Akane was now clad in her own leather jacket and pants. In addition, she had some new cowboy boots, a magnum revolver, spiked knuckles, and a combat shot gun strapped to her back.

Ranma gazed at his "student." "Well, you look the part at least," he muttered. "Even if you can't use any of those weapons…"

Akane punched him, and began to pout. "But you'll teach me won't you Ranma? Pretty please?"

Ranma suddenly turned serious. "Of course. But it will be hard. And it will hurt. I would do anything to help you, Akane…chan. But it will require a lot on your part. Can you do this?"

Akane matched his stare. "I will learn if you will teach me, master. I will do anything to help you, Ranma…sama." She looked down and her hair fell over her eyes. "Oh damn, this stupid hair. I need a ribbon or something."

A red bandanna was thrust into her hands. "Um…I had an extra one of these. You can use it if you want. Umm…Well, what do you say my, uh, student? Should we go back to Kasumi's?"

Akane smiled at him, as she tied her hair back. "Lead on, oh great master!"

******************

Ranma opened the door to "Kasumi's!" and held it for Akane. They walked up to the counter and sat down. Ryouga and Ukyou where not in the room, though they could hear some bumping somewhere…

"Oh Ranma! You're back!" exclaimed Kasumi as she walked in the room. "Oh my! You found a friend! Hello, dear. My name's Kasumi!" She smiled at Akane.

Akane looked up at Kasumi. "Hi! So you are the pervert's girlfriend? I'm sorry…"

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend. Did he tell you that? Oh Ranma, you shouldn't make up such stories…"

"It's not my fault! Akane won't believe me when I tell her that you are just like my big sister! Honest!"

"Well, then how did your trip go? Did you find the location of Vault 13?" Kasumi inquired.

"Umm…No. The computer was destroyed in a fight I had with some raiders." Ranma looked at his hands, and said, "Hey- why don't a I leave you two to talk? I'm sure you'll hit it off, be just like sisters or something. I'll be back in a bit…"

He got up and walked out. Akane and Kasumi just looked at each other, and shrugged. Kasumi sighed, "I had better send Ryouga out after him, excuse me for a second." 

Akane just looked after Ranma. 'Oh Ranma, please be okay…'

End Part 2-2

Oh well, got another one done. I tried to add in a bit of Ranmaverse name-calling, but I don't know if I like the final product. If anyone would like a glossary of terms for the Fallout world, let me know, because not many people are familiar with the world. Also, if anyone would like to be a pre-reader, let me know, at Redsox84@aol.com, because as of now, I've got ZERO pre-readers, and this crappy story could probably use a few.


End file.
